Pokemon White 2 Adventure
by altiastarphobia
Summary: Pokemon White 2 Adventure May (inevitably) contain explicit content
1. Chapter 1

Our story starts in Aspertia city. It's a nice little place, with houses and a trainer's school. Snowflakes flutter down as we begin our tale...  
Now, to a house with a small garden and a pond...  
A woman walks to the house, and pauses to watch some snowflakes drift before her eyes. She walks inside and calls for her daughter who is in her room to the other side of the house.  
Perhaps this story should be told by the girl it is about...?

I was sitting in my room, organizing things, when my mother came home and called me into the living room. Oh! I guess you don't know who I am yet, huh?  
My name is Elise. I have long auburn-red hair and people say my eyes are like ice sapphires. I'm 5'6" and a B-cup.  
That day, I was wearing my hair down to my shoulder blades, a white, long-sleeved sweater, and a red and green plaid skirt and warm white leggings. I walked into the living room in sock-feet to see what was up.  
"Professor Juniper called me earlier. She told me that her assistant would be in town today to give you a birthday present!" she said. This was exciting- Professor Juniper lived on the opposite side of the region, and if she was sending an assistant all the way out here to give me something, it had to be special.  
"Awesome!"  
"Now," she explained, "She told me her assistant, Bianca, would be meeting you on the viewing bridge where you and Ryu used to play. Look for a green hat." With that, I put on some shoes, left, and met Ryu outside. He greeted me with a tight hug.  
"Happy birthday, Lisi!" I laughed. He hadn't called me that in years. Ryu was taller than me, aged 16, with spiked, navy-blue hair that was set off by his bright red jacket. I punched him playfully in the arm for calling me that.

"Where are you off to this fine morning?" he asked.  
"Professor Juniper is sending an assistant to give me something. Will you go with me?"  
"Sure," he replied, "Just let me get something from my house..." He dashed off, with me following behind him. When he walked out of his house, he was carrying something awkwardly behind his back. "Happy birthday!" he said as he shoved the parcel into my hands. It was a map of the Unova region, brand new.  
"Thank you so much!" I said joyously, and kissed him on the cheek. His blush rivaled the red of the pokeball on his belt.  
"Er- n-no problem... thought you'd need it, you know..."  
We quickly made our way to the place where the assistant should be. A girl in a large green hat looked out over the horizon. She held a cylindrical silver cannister that occasionally beeped. When she heard us coming, she was jerked out of her daydreams and called out to us. "Hello?"  
"Hey," we said as we walked up to her.  
"Do either of you know an Elise?"  
"That's me!" I replied cordially. "Nice to meet you!"  
"Nice to meet you, too! I'd shake your hand, but- Oh! Right! I almost forgot- Happy birthday!" She held out the cannister and pressed a button on it. The lid lifted open with a whoosh of air, and in it were three pokeballs. "Those are Oshawott, the water-type pokemon, Snivy, the Grass-type pokemon, and Tepig, the Fire-type pokemon. Choose one!"  
I picked up and released Snivy, and watched as it appeared before me in a swath of blue light. The little green grass snake looked up at me with its amber eyes and I knew that it was the one."This one," I assured Bianca.  
"Now that you have a pokemon, we should battle!" challenged Ryu.  
"Good Idea!" agreed Bianca.  
"I'll dominate you with my Tepig! It's gonna be way stronger than your silly snake!" he yelled arrogantly.  
"Is that so?" I replied, annoyed. Bianca sat on a bench and giggled.  
"Yeah!" Ryu blurted. "I have a proposal..." he walked to me and whispered it into my ear.  
"You're on."

He let out his Tepig and it seemed to be taunting my Snivy. It apparently didn't like that, and turned into a green blur as it leered his pokemon in the face. The little fire pig jumped back, and Snivy did it again. This time, Tepig body-slammed my Snivy, sending it rolling across the ground. It stood weakly and steadied itself. Tepig began to charge and Snivy's eyes narrowed with a mischevious smirk. It flew forward and tackled Tepig's underside, sending it flying to Ryu's feet, knocked out.  
The look on Ryu's face was priceless. A picture of shock.  
"I- lost-"  
"Yep. Lost the bet, too." I stated triumphantly  
"But-"  
"Come on."  
We said goodbye to Bianca and I walked to Ryu's house with him sullenly trudging behind me. When we went inside we found a note from his mother stating that she had taken his little sister to the movies and would be back in a while. "Perfect," I trilled. I looked at Ryu, who had begun to blush, and took his hands in mine.  
"Ryu," I said soothingly. "I know you're nervous about the bet, and I just wanted to tell you..."  
"Yeah?" he asked quietly, hopefully.  
"You aren't getting out of it. Now, be a gentleman and take me to your room. You owe me." I said mischeviously.  
He took me by the hand and led me to his room up the stairs...

Now, now- I must be sure that my lovely audience is not adversely affected by all of this. You're all mature enough to resume this story, yes? Well, then- if you insist!

He looked at me nervously, contemplating the situation. "So," he said, "You really want me to- finish the bet?"  
"Yeah."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Ryu," I huffed. He could be so stubborn sometimes. I got closer to him and took his hands, placing them on my hips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him; I could feel him blush, but his embarrassment was apparantly outwighed by his desire to fulfill the bet- The loser of the battle had to pleasure the winner in whatever way they wanted them to.  
Ryu smiled against my lips. "You sure want this, huh?" his hands tightened on my hips,  
"I have for a while." I replied, resuming the kiss as I felt him sliding my skirt and leggings off. Without breaking the embrace, I kicked off my shoes and lifted each leg as he needed. I felt him slide his thumbs under the waist of my white panties, then decide aganst it and run his hands under my shirt. He jerked away from me when he felt my erect nipples under it, not knowing I was bra-less. He fell backwards onto his bed and exhaled loudly. I took off my shirt and sat on him. His eyes flew open to see me straddling him, my B-cup breasts bouncing ever so slightly as I breathed. He placed his hands on them and sighed, gently playing with my nipples; squeezing and twisting them softly between his thumb and forefinger. I bit my lip and slid my hands under his shirt to touch his. They were soft, and I pressed them softly and slowly with my fingers. He made a small noise in the back of his throat, and as I began to remove his shirt. he laid his arms relaxedly behind his head and allowed me to do so. His dark blue eyes gave him away, for although his face was collected, his eyes sparkled with desire. His hands went back to my hips and began to grind me against the erection in his pants. Every slide made my panties wetter, and I think he noticed it. He urged me to lift my hips slightly and he unzipped his pants and managed them off himself, then began to grind me harder against himself, a spot beginning to form on his boxers. My body tingling with excitement, I laid my chest against his and whispered into his ear, " Take them off."  
I removed myself from him and stood infront of the be with my back to him as he removed the rest of his clothing. When he was done, I slowly and sensually removed my panties and threw them in his face. His boner twitched and he removed them, his eyes dilated. I went to him, moving him off of the bed. I bent over the side of the bed and lifted my pussy a little higher. He got the hint and was on his knees in an instant, staring at it. He decided to exact some revenge and began to breathe warm air onto it, making me maon with anticipation. This encouraged him and he began to lick the sides of my shaved pussy, He stuck his tongue between my labia starting at my clit and used it to spread them by running it between them. Ryu probed my pussy gingerly with his tongue, and became more intent on pleasing me when he found that there was no barrier for him to have to break. "Not a virgin, eh?" he murmured sensually. I heard the arrogant satisfaction in his voice."I am. I already broke it myself." I could tell he was surprised by his hesitation, then moaned again, slightly louder, as he began to suck on my clit. As his licks and sucks became more urgent, I got even louder. I felt his cock rub against me, and I yelped. "Is that-?"  
"Yeah. You like it?" he asked. Before I could reply, he thrust into me, making me scream.  
"Aahh- Ryu- it's-" I exclaimed. It's what? Hard, hot, big- all too obvious to say.  
"Shh," he whispered to me, "Do you want me to start moving?"  
"Ah- yeah..." I whispered back.  
"Okay," he murmured, and started moving slowly, not too deep into me. With each 'thrust', I felt something get bigger, and fit inside me, then get smaller.  
"Ryu- how deep are you in?" I asked.  
"Only my head... you want it deeper?"  
"Mmhm..."  
"Just tell me, then." he muttered, and began to go deeper. It felt like I was half- full, and I wanted more.  
"Ryu- go all the way inside of me- faster- harder..." I moaned.  
"Ah- Elise-" Ryu said breathlessly, and obliged me.  
What I felt next was pain and pleasure all at once. The feeling was so intense that I couldn't even moan. The head of his cock throbbed and pressed against my G-spot and I felt myself drifting away. I somehow managed to make a sound. "Ry- ryuu- c-coming-ah-"  
His loud moan was enough to tell me he shared the sentiment. He grasped both of my hands tightly and somehow went deeper, or faster, or harder- I don't know, because at that moment, he gasped, "I'm- coming too-" and I screamed in my ecstasy and he moaned his.  
In a moment that felt detached from the world, I felt him fill me up, and I passed out.

The young man somehow picked her up in the tides of his ecstasy and placed her on the bed. Before he passed out as well, he managed to lay with her and pull the cover onto them without thinking. Then, with her in his arms, he, too, blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2 Preview

I opened my eyes slowly, waking up from a dreamless sleep. I felt strong, warm arms around me, and I realized I was sleeping with Ryu, the previous hours a blur. I looked at his alarm clock, which read 5:30 PM. I snuggled closer to him and sighed. He began to stir, realizing I was awake. "Mm... Elise," he whispered. "Are you awake?"  
"Yeah," I replied, propping myself up on my elbow, facing him. He touched my face softly.  
"Did you sleep well?" he asked, blushing.  
"Yeah, I did- thanks." he sighed happily. "Ryu, I really think we should be getting dressed..."  
"Why?"  
"Remember how the note from your mom said she'd be back at 6:00 to make dinner?"  
"Yeah- why?"  
"Well," I glanced at the clock again, "It's 5:36."  
"Shit..."  
He was a almost a blur as he jumped out of the bed, gathering our clothes and putting them into two piles, mine and his. He handed me mine and kissed me, telling me to get ready in whatever way I needed to, because he had a surprise for me. Also, the shower is in there.  
He went off to wash his face then ran downstairs to do... something. I tied up my hair into a tight bun and stepped into the shower, being careful not to get it wet since I had washed it this morning. When I got out, I searched his top drawer for something I knew had to be there, and- Yes! Folded up neatly amongst piles of boxers, in the very back of his underwear drawer lay a pair of my underwear, socks, and a bra. The bra was a little small on me, since I had grown since the last time I had stayed the night (always as friends, of course) at his house and left my things there. Still, it was serviceable.  
I found the same with his shirt and pants drawer, and was soon in a pink halter top dress with a short yellow skirt, and black skinny jeans. My hair, I tied into a half ponytail style, which I secured with a bight yellow ribbon.

I headed downstairs and found him setting the table with four places. "Is your dad coming home from Opelucid tonight?" I asked him. His father was a historian that was rarely home, but it was really special when he was.  
"No," said Ryu sheepishly. "I set you a place... Is that okay?"  
"Of course- if your mom is okay with me eating here."  
"Yeah, I called her on my X-Transciever. She said it was fine. Besides," he said slyly, "you know that my mom thinks of you like her own daughter- Eh, Lisi?"  
I rolled my eyes, and smiled at him. Then, he kissed me softly, and the front door suddenly opened, causing him to jerk away, blushing. His little sister ran through the door shouting his name, and hugged him around the waist. Still only 10 years old, she was half his size. She ran around the kitchen and up the stairs. "It's so cleeeean!" she yelled.  
"She's right," said Ryu's mother, who walked in the door carrying grocery bags. "Ryu, what made you feel like cleaning the house?" she asked suspiciously, looking around. Seeing his face, she burst out laughing. "Oh, Ryu, thank you for tidying up. Elise," she said, adressing me, "Could you help me out with this?"  
I assisted Ryu's mom with carrying in groceries and leading her Unfezant to its roost in the backyard. After it was reined up, I headed inside. I met Ryu on the way in, and he grasped my hand gently as he passed me. I went into the kitchen and helped his mother make dinner. Ryu was done tending Fanny (the female Unfezant that his mother flew around on) by the time we had gotten dinner on the table. Once everyone had sat down, his mother made an announcement.  
"Now, let's all enjoy this dinner in honor of Elise's 15th birthday. I talked to your mother, Elise- and she said it would be fine if you left with Ryu to start your seperate journeys."  
"That is- if- if you want to..." Ryu stammered.  
"I'd love t-"  
"RYU AND LISI SITTING IN A TREE-" yelled his sister after she swallowed a mouthful of food.  
"Oh, shut up!" yelled Ryu, blushing.


End file.
